


Screaming for Death

by smileirwin



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Hearing Voices, basically stiles is going insane with guilt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-20
Updated: 2014-12-20
Packaged: 2018-03-02 08:23:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2805950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smileirwin/pseuds/smileirwin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"It's your fault, Stiles. It's your fault we're dead."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Screaming for Death

It's been months since the Nogitsune has left Stiles' body, but he could still hear the voices. The voices of all those innocent lives he had taken. Whispering inaudible words, daily, making him crazy enough to scream. Hands covering his ears, rocking back and forth and shaking uncontrollably, he couldn't take it anymore.

"Why didn't you save me, Stiles"

"Why did you kill me, Stiles?"

"I was supposed to finish high school and college, Stiles. Finish it with Scott. But you ruined it for the both of us. You know he'll never forgive you for that. You may be his best friend, but I was his first love, and no one forgets their first love," Stiles saw Allison walk towards him, a venomous look in her eyes.

"It's your fault, Stiles. It's your fault we're dead." 

Even more voices clouded his mind, making him nauseous. The worst part was, he felt like he knew every single face that was screaming at him. 

It was all too much.

So, he screamed.

Everything went black and Stiles couldn't see anything around him. He tried to move around, but he felt that he was being held down by something. He couldn't speak. But he could hear. And the only thing he heard was a soft murmur of a voice in the distant. It was hard to decipher what the voice had been saying, because of the distance, but he did figure out that whatever the voice was saying, it was being repeated. The voice was getting louder as the minutes went by, words here and there were easier to decipher. 

“A nightmare for some. For others, as a savior I come. My hands, cold and bleak, it’s the warm hearts they seek. What is it, Stiles? A nightmare for some. For others, as a savior I come. My hands, cold and bleak, it’s the warm hearts they seek. Do you know what it is, Stiles?”

He recognized the voice anywhere. The Nogitsune was back. And this time, he won.

“Death,” Stiles whispered, before closing his eyes for the last time.


End file.
